King D-Mind
|category=Final Boss }} '''King D-Mind' is a villain and final boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. He is the king of darkness, and appears to be a fusion of Dark Mind and Shadow Dedede. Physical Appearance King D-Mind's first form has a similar appearance to Shadow Dedede with a purple color scheme and Dark Mind's crown. His hammer and clothing contain eye logos, similar to the ones found on Parallel Susie's mech. He also has spikes on his back like those found in Dark Mind's first form. King D-Mind can shapeshift by enlarging his stomach to the point that it engulfs the rest of his body. It then opens like jaws (which is a reference to King Dedede's stomach jaws from Kirby's Dream Land 3), revealing a giant purple eye that greatly resembles Dark Mind's second form. When he appears for the second and final time, his color scheme has changed to a black and gray mix with a cyan shine. His core form now looks exactly like Dark Mind's second form, with the only exception being that it is inside King D-Mind's mouth-stomach. His hammer and halberd's color schemes are replaced with a black and platinum texturing, along with a cyan shine. This appearance is thought to be the villain's true form. Games ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Story As a last resort, Taranza summons the black mirror, bringing out Dark Taranza from its depths. Team Kirby battles the evil creature, ultimately conquering him. He summons the king of darkness, King D-Mind, to vanquish them. When this villain emerges from the mirror, however, he promptly destroys Dark Taranza. He then challenges the team and loses. Team Kirby seals King D-Mind away in a far-off dimension and shatters the black mirror. With the mirror destroyed, Taranza comes to his senses, and peace returns to the Dream Kingdom. Battle King D-Mind is fought at the Decisive Battlefield in two quests, the first of which is called The Final Battle, which is unlocked for 180 Gem Apples. He is an Ordeal boss in the Tougher category. He attacks using many of Masked Dedede's and Shadow Dedede's techniques from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. These primarily include body slamming, jumping and floating around, firing projectiles from his hammer, and releasing projectiles from the jaws that emerge from his stomach. When his first phase ends, King D-Mind replaces his broken hammer with a halberd. He wildly swings it around and creates explosions by striking it against the ground. He continues to use his physical attacks from the first phase. The most notable attack King D-Mind gains is the reveal of his core in which he transforms into an eyeball inside a toothy mouth. In this form, he flies around in attempt to hit the Kirbys and fires lasers from above. TKCD King D-Mind pound.jpg|King D-Mind KOs Blue Kirby with his hammer. TKCD King D-Mind Jaws.jpg|King D-Mind's stomach fires energy orbs. TKCD_King_D-Mind_6.jpg|King D-Mind reveals his core. King D-Mind is fought for the last time in the quest called The True Final Battle, which is unlocked for 200 Gem Apples after the previous quest's completion. He is an Ordeal boss in the Toughest category. He attacks using the same techniques from the previous quest, now more powerful and in a different order. King D-Mind replaces his broken hammer with a halberd like in the previous battle. He uses his halberd attacks from before but gains two new ones (which are reused from Masked Dedede's Revenge and Shadow Dedede): He spins around rapidly with it on the ground for one, and uses his rapid swinging to turn himself into a tornado for the other. He continues to use his physical attacks and core transformation, which now covers more ground with its laser attack. TKCD_King_D-Mind_3.jpg|King D-Mind leaps into the air. TKCD_King_D-Mind.jpg|King D-Mind wields a halberd. TKCD_King_D-Mind_4.jpg|King D-Mind's core fires a laser. When defeated, King D-Mind falls onto the battlefield. Team Kirby uses magic power to force him back into the black mirror before shattering it. Etymology King D-Mind's name is a portmanteau of King Dedede and Dark Mind, the two characters upon which this villain is based. Trivia *King D-Mind's theme is a remix of both Masked Dedede's and Dark Mind's themes. *Many projectiles from the original Masked Dedede and Shadow Dedede fights are replaced with stars, including the hammer's missiles and the halberd's energy balls. This is a reference to how Dark Mind uses stars as projectiles in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *King D-Mind's core transformation is his only original attack. The rest are reused from Shadow Dedede's moveset. *King D-Mind is the only boss to be featured in a "Toughest" ranked level in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. *During The True Final Battle, the fourth Power Tablet can only be obtained after he exits his core form. *King D-Mind's destruction may be inspired by Drawcia's destruction at the end of Kirby: Canvas Curse. *During his second fight, King D-Mind has the highest Vitality of any Kirby boss, at 62,000 HP (Compared to Magolor Soul, who has 9,999 HP and Star Dream Soul OS' Core, which has 8,000 HP) Artwork King D-Mind Twitter.jpeg|Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter Gallery TKCD Dark Mirror summon.jpg|King D-Mind is summoned from the black mirror. DarkDMind.jpeg|King D-Mind destroys Dark Taranza with his hammer. TKCD_King_D-Mind_Infobox_closeup.jpg|King D-Mind takes his true form. TKCD_King_D-Mind_Infobox.jpg|Team Kirby prepares to battle King D-Mind. TKCD_King_D-Mind_5.jpg|King D-Mind reveals his core. TKCD Dark Mirror.jpg|King D-Mind is forced back into the black mirror. Models King-D Mind 3D Model(false).png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Dark mind core DA42Yp-VoAIPjmg.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Core) King D-Mind 3D Model.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe (The True Final Battle)'' King_D-Mind_Eyeball_Model_3d.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (The True Final Battle) (Core) es:Rey D-Mind ja:キングD・マインド Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Villains in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Villains